


Paris

by kyloskummies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But she's a hot criminal, F/M, I don't really know tbh, Kind of virgin kylo?, Kylo is a criminal, PIV, and Hux is in LOVE, based on an rp, front clasp bras are hard and Hux is kind of a mess, hux is a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloskummies/pseuds/kyloskummies
Summary: Hux is a freelance spy. Kylo is an employee of the First Order, an organized crime ring, and is working directly under Snoke, their leader. Hux and Kylo met once, briefly, in Saudi Arabia and haven't been able to get the other out of their minds since. One evening they cross paths again in Paris.*Based on an RP between me and a friend.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! also this is completely unbeta'd.

The late afternoon bustle of Paris surrounded her. Cars sped past. People hailed cabs. Strangers walked by talking animatedly to each other or loudly into their phones. The idle chatter of the other patrons of the cafe filled the space behind her, mixed in with faint, beautiful music. The scent of freshly pressed coffee and freshly iced pastries filled the air and the sun shone brightly down on her shoulders. It was a lovely day to enjoy a nice coffee outside. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost forget the real reason she was sitting at the cafe at all. She could almost pretend she was just having coffee; she could almost pretend she wasn’t keeping a close eye on the art gallery across the street. 

She glanced back at the entrance to the gallery as she sipped her latte and was surprised to see a shock of bright orange among the people gathered there. Could it be? Her suspicions were confirmed when out from the crowd stepped a man, attached to the ginger hair, and Kylo was stunned. He wasn’t nearly as clean cut as he’d been the night they’d first met in Saudi Arabia. The first, and only, time they’d met he’d been polished like a new penny, wearing a tuxedo with his hair perfectly slicked back. Now he was dressed down in a perfectly tailored suit and his hair seemed free of any product. His face was no longer clean shaven either. He looked, well, stunning. 

He’d also noticed her, judging by the look of surprise on his lovely face. She smiled politely and gave a slight wave of her hand. To any passerby they’d look like old friends. She watched as he carefully made his way across the busy street and onto the terrace of the cafe. He took the seat opposite her and she, thankfully, still had a clear view of the gallery. His grin was bright as he leaned back in his chair. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he laughed softly, entirely too self assured in his ability to start a conversation. It was endearing and she found herself grinning into her latte as she sipped it gingerly. 

“Hello to you, too, Mr. Bond,” she sat her latte down and leaned forward to rest her chin on her upturned hand. 

This got another soft laugh from him and she was secretly proud. Her attention was still on the gallery, but she dedicated a portion of it to savoring that sound. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of him day and night since that, very successful, diamond heist three months ago. “Why do you call me that?” He tilted his head giving her a curious look.

She shrugged. “Well between your charming good looks and obvious habits of espionage, it seems fitting to me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “The real question here is ‘what are you doing in paris?” She’d always been interested in the ‘good guys’. The idea of having a choice, and choosing the good side intrigued her and here she had a prime example of it in front of her. 

“Oh you know,” he shrugged and waved a hand. “A little of this and a little of that. Mainly,” he leaned in close. “I went to the gallery to see my favorite piece. I also needed to talk to a man about a horse named drug smuggling across the french border.” He leaned back and gave her a look that said ‘are you happy now?’. 

Quite. “Oh, that sounds quite exciting.” She wondered if he got to choose his assignments. If he followed whatever trail he wished. If he went anywhere he wanted. She hadn’t bothered to check because she was afraid to find out if she was wrong. It’s somehow shatter the illusion of him she’d been building. 

“Not when the man you’re talking to has absolutely no clue what you’re talking about.” He huffed and leaned forward to rest his ching on his hand as well, mirroring her. “What brings you to Paris, madame?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you this visit was strictly for leisure?” She sipped her latte again, eyeing him. 

He gave her the same look and clicked his tongue. “Now you and I both know women in your line of work don’t really have much time for leisure.” So he knew she was working. To anyone else it wouldn’t be obvious but to him? Of course it was. 

She sighed and sat her latte down. “Are you very…interested in my line of work, Mr. Bond?” She hadn’t gotten the sense of anything like that last time they’d met, however brief it might’ve been. She hoped that hadn’t changed. 

Hux worked his jaw for a moment. “Your line of work? No.” She sighed in relief. “You, however, I must say, have definitely caught my attention for an entirely different reason than your job.” 

She knew she had a particular effect on men. Afterall, how else would she get so close to them and extract useful information? She maintained a certain appearance and used it to her advantage to perform her job well. Though, knowing that she’d caught the attention of the dashing spy meant something different to her. He wasn’t a target. He wasn’t a threat. He just was, and that appealed to her most of all. “Well,” she began, “I guess if you’re that uninterested in my line of work then you’d certainly not be interested in the fact that I currently am enjoying some, very uncommon, free time and that i’m quite at a loss for anything to do until very late tonight.” 

His eyebrows rose. “Well, I didn’t say completely uninterested now did I? Some things are useful to know.” His smile slipped to something a little softer, more private and she found her eyes drawn to it. “I suppose you’d like to be left alone to your coffee? Or would you rather enjoy some company?” 

“That depends on if you plan to keep me company here, or if you have something that involves a little privacy in mind.” She didn’t mind sitting on the terrace, chatting him up. She’d take that over nothing but what she really wanted to do was get him alone, away from prying eyes or ears and have him all to herself for a few hours. Who knew when the next time was that she’d have an opportunity like this. She’s been scouting the gallery all day. The target was set. Everything was in place for their operation to run smoothly. She could afford a few hours to herself. Her only idea of time alone before this were the late nights she’d spent in the training room preparing for her next job. 

“I know just the place,” he stood and offered her a hand which she readily took after leaving the waiter a lovely tip. The boy had waited on her hand and foot and had nearly fallen over himself a few times. She hoped the tip would make up for the fact that he’d probably never have the chance to see more than her red lipped smile. 

She stood and followed him off the terrace, onto the sidewalk. The hand on the small of her back was warm and she leaned into his side as he led them down the street to a upscale hotel. The lobby was a blur as he led them to an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. They waited in silence as they were taken up and up, and Kylo’s mind drifted to the fact that she’d never done this outside of work. She’d never gone home with someone without the intention to maim or kill, and the thought made her very, very slightly nervous. She’d never actually wanted to go home with anyone besides Hux, and was unsure how to go about it without laying on a charming, fake, seductive layer. The elevator dinged and she decided to just wing it. There was no way she was passing up an opportunity like for something as trivial as lack of experience. 

Once inside Hux hung his jacket and slipped her shawl from her, hanging it beside it. His suite was lovely, of course. She’d honestly expected no less. At the moment, however, she could care less about the perfectly designed interior of the room because she was too focused on the perfectly designed man, standing at the bar in the small kitchenette, pouring drinks for the both of them. “I hope brandy is alright with you,” he said without looking over his shoulder. 

“Brandy’s just fine with me, thank you” she replied, covering the sound of the zip on her dress and the whisper of cloth as she let it slide to the floor before stepping out of it. 

He turned, glasses in hand and stopped short. She placed a hand on her hip and waited. “Yes,” was all he said as he sat the tumblers back down onto the counter with twin clinks. He turned back to her and she could almost feel the way his eyes traveled down and back up again to meet her own. It made her shiver. 

“Yes?” She chuckled. That’s all he had to say? For a man so eloquent it sounded strange and amusing. 

He crossed the space between them in a few strides, and suddenly her feet weren't on the floor any more. Her arms were around his neck and her legs had wrapped around his waist and the were turning. He walked them to the counter and sat her down gently. “Yes,” he said again, softer, as he leaned in and then they were kissing. Softly, so softly, at first. Her hands found their way into his hair and his were gripping at her waist, tugging her closer as he licked into her mouth. She sighed into the kiss as she felt his hands sliding up her back. They stopped at the elastic band of her bra and after a moment he pulled away. His lips were a darker pink and pressed together in confusion, eyebrows drawn together as he tilted his head. 

She blinked slowly at him, clearly waiting for him to explain why he’d stopped that incredible kiss. 

He worried his lip for a moment. “How do you….” he trailed off, tapping between her shoulderblades. 

Oh! Right. She snickered and reached up to the front of her bra, one handedly releasing the clasp there. Once it was free she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh,” he smiled, pushing the straps from her shoulders to let it fall to the counter. “Innovative,” he murmured and pushed it aside. Then he was on her again as if the small hiccup never happened, trailing hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck as he reached up to lightly trace the outline of one of her breasts with his fingertips. She sighed and tugged lightly at his hair, which got her a lovely groan in response. He kissed his way back up to her mouth before taking it in a deep kiss. She could kiss him for hours. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against hers and the soft scratch of his beard was a new and exciting sensation. 

She nearly protested again when he pulled away but the words caught in her throat when he whispered against her lips and pressed gently on her middle. “Lie back?” 

How could she do anything but do as he asked? She slowly let herself settle against the marble countertop, shivering at both the cold stone and the feeling of him kissing his way down her chest, past her navel to place a gentle kiss over her through the soft satin of her panties. She gasped softly, leaning up onto her elbows to look down at him. She felt her cheeks burning and was alarmed by how loud her own breathing was. He looked up at her from his spot between her thighs. “What’s the matter?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing it’s just that...I’m not really used to being the one...receiving...anything,” she explained. She hadn’t had anything in mind for this evening in particular. She just knew that she wanted Hux in whatever way she could have him. This, however, was unexpected. 

“What do you mean?” He looked up at her, perplexed. 

“I’ve never done this outside of work,” she admitted, glancing away from Hux for a moment. “And when I did do this for work, none of them were ever so...gracious. They were all after, well, one thing.”

Hux’s eyebrows rose as he began to understand. “You’re telling me that no one’s ever eaten you out before?” He didn’t sound convinced.

She shrugged. “No. No one has ever been interested in reciprocation, considering everyone I’ve ever slept with is now dead.” 

“I’d have killed them too,” he laughed and shook his head. In a moment he was standing and pulling her up by the hand. He pulled her close to his chest and she was in the air again, being carried through his suite into a large, elegant bedroom. “This just won’t do. I can’t let you go on not knowing what it’s like to have someone worship you.” He explained as he laid her on the bed, settling to kneel between her thighs. “Will you permit that?” He asked, grazing his knuckles along her inner thigh.

And who was she to deny that? Her experience with this was limited to work, and nothing more. Hux knew what he wanted and obviously knew what he was doing. How could she ever say no? How could she ever not want to be worshipped, as he’d said? Is this what people did? Did they freely touch each other? Kiss? All she’d ever known was doing whatever it took to get her target so drunk on pleasure that he babbled government secrets and didn’t see the flash of her knife. She never learned that pleasure was something that could be freely offered, and gladly taken. When he put it that way, though, she wanted nothing more. 

“Yes,” she said softly, nodding, and he smiled. It was genuine and brilliant. It seemed they’d formed somewhat of an inside joke. Then every rational thought she might have went out the window as he resumed his earlier task. After a few moments of kissing her through her panies, he slipped them from her hips and dropped them over the side of the bed. At the first touch of his lips on her she gasped and threw an arm over her eyes, letting her thighs fall open fully. It didn’t take long until he had those same thighs tensing as she shuddered through her release, a whine high in her throat and a hand wound tightly into his hair. He kissed her thighs until they stopped shaking and then kissed a trail slowly up her chest to her mouth. 

She kissed back languidly, boneless and still fuzzy all over. He pulled away with a gentle nip to her lower lip, pressing their foreheads together. “How was that?” He whispered, a hand trailing her side gently. 

She sighed reached up to trace his cheek with her fingertips. “I’ve got absolutely nothing to compare it to, but i’m certain it was well above average.” She deadpanned and then broke off into a laugh, kissing him softly. “It was amazing.” She whispered nudging their noses together. She let her other hand trail up to trace the outline of him through his trousers. “Let me?” 

He swallowed hard and nodded, kissing her once more before sitting back to remove his tie. She was already making quick work of his buttons and pretty soon his shirt was off and in the floor. His belt was another quick job and before long Hux was the one lying against the pillows as Kylo was the one kneeling between his thighs. This part she was familiar with. She took him in hand and leaned down, never quite breaking eyes contact as she took him into her mouth. She watched his eyes close and his mouth fall open and for once she felt proud of eliciting that reaction from someone. 

She was well into it, so completely focused on keeping her teeth covered, working what she couldn’t fit with her hand, the pressure of her tongue against the underside, that it took her a moment to notice the gentle hand on her jaw, urging her upwards. She pulled off with a soft pop, looking up at him in confusion. He only guided her forward to kneel above him so he could lean up and kiss her. “You’re far too good at that,” he whispered into the kiss. “I don’t quite want this to be over so soon. There’s something else I’d like to try.” 

She pulled away, licking her lips as she looked down at him. “What is it?” She traced a hand down his chest. God, he was perfect. What else could he possibly want to give her after earlier? Oh. She bit her lip and nodded. “Yes.” 

He laughed again before reaching into the bedside table to retrieve a small foil packet. She plucked it from his fingers and wasted no time removing it and rolling it onto him. Once that was finished she looked back up at him, hand still loosely wrapped around him. “How do you-” she began to say.

“Come here,” he interrupted her in a soft whisper, pulling her up gently so she was settled over his hips. He leaned up to kiss her, rubbing her hip softly with his thumb. “I want you just like this.” He dipped to kiss her neck gently, pulling a sigh from her. She was already aching for him. “But don’t focus on me, alright? Focus on you. How you feel. What you like. Can you do that for me?”

She swallowed and nodded. She’d never quite had the chance to enjoy any of her previous encounters, having been far too focused on their pleasure rather than her own. She’d honestly paid it no mind. It would have only made her job harder. 

Hux smiled and helped her get situated, thighs grasping at his hips as she was positioned perfectly to take him. “Whenever you’re ready,” he settled back against the pillows and no sooner than that she was sinking, settling slowly atop him until she was seated and their hips were flush together. A shaky moan fell from her lips as she watched him. His hands gripped her thighs and and he nodded up at her, already breathless himself. 

She spent a long time rolling her hips, just feeling him until she started changing her pace, her angle, the depth at which she took him. Pretty soon Kylo was crying out with every shift of her hips, perfectly manicured nails digging into Hux’s chest, leaving little red crescent moons in their wake. Hux was the perfect gentleman, holding as still as he could while Kylo was pretty sure his hands were going to leave bruises. She wanted them to. He was moaning too, brow creased and shiny with sweat, color high on his cheeks. He was looking up at her like if he took his eyes off her she might disappear. And that’s what really did it. 

She leaned forward to kiss him just as she felt the first wave of pleasure crash over her and she shook, moaning into his mouth. Her thighs gripped his hips tightly and she clung to him, tearing her mouth away with a long cry of his name, eyes tightly shut. She felt him tug her impossibly closer and bury himself deeper, stilling against her with a long groan, muffled against her shoulder. After a moment they settled with Kylo’s forehead pressed to Hux’s collarbone while he pressed soft kisses against her sweaty hair. Another moment until she was unseating herself to lie beside him as he tied the condom off, throwing it into a nearby wastebasket. 

Then he was pulling her in for a kiss and it was somehow even softer than the first, his hands were in her hair and she was sighing into his mouth, begging him not to pull away. And he didn’t. Not for a very long while. He eventually settled against the headboard, having a cigarette while kylo lounged against his chest, playing connect the dots with his freckles, wondering how they’d ended up there. She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft hand in her hair. Looking up, she found Hux’s light eyes trained in her, his expression unreadable. 

“What?” She asked quietly, reaching up to push his hair back from his forehead. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go now,” he admitted softly, taking a drag of his cigarette and her eyebrows drew together.

“I fear that when we cross paths again, i’m not going to be able to kiss you. And won’t that be just devastating?” He whispered, letting his thumb trace her bottom lip. She sighed and leaned into it. Devastating indeed.

“We’ll figure something out.” She wasn’t sure she’d be able to stay away from him either, not after that. 

“I suppose days off aren’t something you’re too familiar with?” He looked like was trying not to get his hopes up. 

She shook her head. A day off sounded like a fairytale to her. She hadn’t had one of those in ten years. The whole time she’d been working for Snoke she’d been working non stop, around the clock. 

He sighed and put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table. “I’m sure another occasion such as this will arise at some point in the future.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“We’re bound to end up in the same place at the same time again. Our work schedules happen to line up nicely,” she joked. 

He laughed and nodded. “They do.” 

Neither of them wanted the night to end but the clock on Hux’s bedside table read close to the one Kylo and her men had chosen to rendezvous before heading to the gallery. 

“You have to go,” Hux stated, observing the way she was looking at the clock. She looked up at him apologetically. And he shook his head. “It’s alright. I can’t exactly keep you from your work.” No matter how badly she wanted him to. “I think i’m gonna stay here though. You’re welcome to the bathroom if you like.” His voice was nearly as soft as his hand on her cheek. She nodded and kissed his palm before disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. 

In the bathroom she found a stray lipstick in the drawer that must’ve been left over from one of the guests. It wasn’t her color, but it would do the job. She left a quick note on the mirror before she came back out to find him still lounging in bed, gazing out the window. She came around and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you later, Mr. Bond.” She whispered and nuzzled him before pulling away to stand up. He smiled up at her but it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Be careful,” he winked at her. “I heard art theft is a crime.” 

She shook her head with a laugh and disappeared into the living room before that smile caused her to do something stupid and stay. After dressing, she made her way down to the lobby, then out into the night. She had a job to do. There were paintings to steal. The only thing on her mind, though, was if Hux had seen her message yet. 

Fifteen stories above her, Hux was smiling at his bathroom mirror. 

 

Heidelberg Castle. Dec, 15. Black tie. -K


End file.
